


Scared of the Dark

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Scared of the Dark

Achluophobia – fear of darkness

———

"Emma, it’s bedtime."

Sometimes, he really hated being a dad. Like the times when Cassie is asleep for the night and Emma decides their are a million and one games they should play at one in the morning.

"But  _Daddy_ , the monsters will get me,” She whispered, lip quivering and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “The boogie man will steal me from my bed!”

He so should not let her watch that power puff girls episode. He knelt down next to her, holding onto her tiny hand. “ _Princesa_ , the boogie man is fake, understand?”

She shook her head, her dirty blonde hair lightly hitting him in the face. “I wanna sleep with you and  _madre_.”

He took a deep breath because what he should do is plug in a nite-lite and forget about this for the night, but he instead picks her up and carriers her to the shared master bedroom. He tucks her in, so she’s resting comfortably between him and Cassie and whispers a goodnight to them and clicks off the lamp.

"It’s too dark,  _padre_.”


End file.
